After Neverland
by throughskinandbone
Summary: Emma is enjoying a tentative friendship with Regina, until Ruby suggests it might be more than that.
1. Chapter 1

**First fic, be nice.**

**I don't own anything, etc etc.**

**Slightly AU, in that everything calmed down for 5 damn seconds after they got back from Neverland.**

**Chapter 1**

Regina opened the door, her face impassive.

'Miss Swan,' she began, and then she saw the look on Emma's face.

'What is it?' she asked, letting the door swing open. 'Is it Henry?'

'No,' said Emma softly as she stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

'Well then what...' Regina trailed off as Emma stepped towards her. Instinctively she stepped back, as Emma took another step, until Regina's back was resting lighting against the wall.

Emma raised her hand and carefully ran her fingers along Regina's cheek, tracing her jaw line. Regina flinched at the contact but didn't move. They stood there for a few moments, Emma's eyes searching for something in Regina's, Regina watching Emma cautiously. Slowly Emma leaned in closer, slowly enough for Regina to move away from her should she choose to, before she pressed her lips against Regina's. Regina froze for a second before she returned the kiss, carefully, slowly, as if she was remembering how. Regina's hands went to Emma's shoulders, as if to push her away but after putting the slightest amount of pressure against them, Regina's hands slid around to Emma's back, pulling her closer. As Emma snaked an arm around Regina's waist and threaded her spare hand through Regina's hair, Emma noticed that she was shaking slightly. She couldn't tell whether she was excited or terrified, just that her skin was buzzing with energy. Maybe it was both. It was the soft moan that vibrated from Regina's mouth, as Emma traced her tongue along Regina's bottom lip that caused Emma to jump back.

'Um... ok... yeah' she said, swallowing audibly. She stepped back, staring openly at Regina. Regina stared back, and did nothing when Emma wrenched open the door and bolted.

**3 months earlier**

Emma had no idea how she'd ended up watching a movie with Regina Mills. Henry had pleaded with her for a 'family' movie night and after reluctantly agreeing, Emma had almost kicked him as he'd fallen asleep halfway through. It wasn't that she hated Regina anymore, since Neverland the two of them had been on polite, if not quite friendly terms. They met once a week, usually under Henry's watchful and slightly nervous eye, for Regina to teach Emma magic. They managed to only snipe at each other slightly and no one set anyone else on fire. That was progress. But they weren't friends.

However after Regina had led Henry up to his room (she put him to bed when he was at her house), Regina had surprised her. Emma had been waiting politely at the foot of the stairs to say goodnight when Regina had come back down and headed towards the lounge room. Emma had started at the sudden return of Regina's rudeness when a voice floated back towards her.

'May as well see the end'.

So now she was sitting on the couch, nervously sipping apple cider while a slightly tipsy Regina criticised 'The Fantastic Four'.

'That's not how you do that' Regina exclaimed as the Invisible Woman faded out of sight, and 'that's not even possible' at the Human Torch.

'Well technically the Fantastic Four are superheroes, not witches' said Emma, amused. 'And what do you mean that's not possible, I've seen you with your fireballs.'

'Yes, and they take a lot of skill to control. You can't just engulf yourself in flame and expect not to burn to a crisp. Honestly Emma I hope you're not taking any of this utter rubbish on board, I don't want my hard work ruined' said Regina.

'Well it's good I have you to keep me on track then,' Emma replied.

Regina nodded, not one of her usual curt nods, but a more relaxed, pleased with herself sort of action as she turned back to the movie. Emma let herself relax back into the couch and watched Regina watch the movie. It was odd to see Regina at ease, to see her laugh, even if it was because she thought something was stupid. Emma couldn't tell if Regina had been different since Neverland, or if she was just seeing a side of her that Regina had previously kept hidden. Regina was relaxed in her home, comfortable. Even though Regina had been wearing an expression of dread that Emma had suspected was also on her face when she'd opened the door to her earlier this evening, Regina had been pleasant. Dinner hadn't even been that awkward, Regina and Emma had let Henry do most of the talking but they'd managed to fill in the gaps when Henry's mouth had been full.

'Pfft,' said Regina over the closing credits. 'Well it's disappointing that our son is impressed by that tripe.'

'It wasn't that bad,' said Emma as she stood up. 'Ok maybe it was,' she admitted as Regina had looked at her horrified. 'You should try X-Men' she suggested, pulling her jacket on.

'Stay,' Regina's voice rang out, seemingly startling them both. 'I mean, it's late, you may as well. You can join me and Henry for breakfast. You can open the milk or something.'

'Um, sure...' said Emma awkwardly, knowing that Henry would be thrilled, and kind of touched by how hard Regina was trying.

Regina showed her to the guest room, even though Emma knew where it was.

'Do you want something to sleep in?' asked Regina.

'Nah, I'll just sleep in my underwear' replied Emma. Regina's eyes flashed with something Emma couldn't place.

'Well goodnight then.'

'Goodnight,' Emma echoed.

Emma woke to Henry jumping on her bed.

'Ma! Get up, Mom says we can't start breakfast without you.'

'Why?' Emma grumbled, pulling a pillow over her head.

'I don't know,' said Henry as he shook her shoulder. 'Come on!'

'Fine,' she grumbled, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She sat there for a moment, disoriented, while Henry sprinted from the room, satisfied that he'd succeeded in his task. Emma looked longingly back the pillows before pulling her jeans on and padding barefoot into the kitchen. Regina glanced up as she entered and smiled, a startlingly genuine smile that Emma couldn't help returning.

'Morning,' Emma managed as she took in Regina's appearance. Her hair, which she'd continued to let grow, brushed her shoulders in soft waves and her face, make up free, somehow looked younger. She was wearing a form fitting black t shirt, and although she reprimanded herself for noticing, Emma could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. But that wasn't what threw Emma.

'Miss Swan, what are you staring at?' Regina asked, with her trademark tone of mild exasperation.

'You're wearing track pants.' Emma said in disbelief.

Regina glanced down at herself. 'They're designer' she said with a shrug.

'Of course they are' thought Emma to herself.

'So what is it that you sent Henry to jump on me for?'

Regina smirked and handed Emma an unopened milk carton.

'Funny' Emma remarked dryly as she opened the carton and handed it back.

'I'm a surprisingly funny person' replied Regina.

Regina and Henry made pancakes as Emma was relegated to 'supervising' after completing her milk opening task. They were delicious, unsurprisingly. However as Emma folded herself into the bug to go to work she _was_ surprised to realise that she'd just had fun hanging out with Regina Mills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww thanks for the reviews friends! I'm glad people are enjoying it Oh and they're speaking Pig Latin, in case anyone doesn't know it. Also I don't have a beta, so sorry for mistakes etc.**

**Chapter 2**

When Emma arrived at her next magic lesson Henry was conspicuously absent.

'No chaperone today?' she asked Regina, who was already waiting in the backyard of the mansion.

'No,' replied Regina. 'Apparently after school soccer is more important than stopping his evil mother corrupting his other mother'. She spoke as if it didn't matter but Emma could tell she was pleased at Henry's show of trust in her, however small a gesture.

'So,' continued Regina, 'I thought we could try something a little less suitable for children today'. And she promptly burst into flames.

'JESUS FUCKING CHRIST,' yelled Emma leaping back a foot.

Regina defused herself immediately. 'Language dear,' she said with a smirk on her face.

'You told me, just last week , that that is impossible!' said Emma,

'It is,' Regina replied.

'What?'

'Illusion dear, is a greatly underestimated form of magic. After all, why do something if you can just make someone believe you did it?'

'That is both the laziest and most manipulative thing I've ever heard!' said Emma as she tried to get her heartbeat to slow down.

'It's hardly lazy dear, this is not the magic equivalent of scratching your ass!' said Regina, slightly affronted.

'Ok ok, sorry. Just recovering from thinking you were going to die!'

Regina looked at her strangely, 'Well then you'd have Henry to yourself,' she murmured.

Now it was Emma's turn to be offended. 'Really Regina? I think we're a little past that.'

The two stood their awkwardly for a moment before Emma broke the silence.

'So... Illusion. Do I get to be the Human Torch too?'

'Dear if you can do that by the end of today you can have my mansion,' Regina scoffed.

Emma's face lit up.

'You're not getting my mansion Saviour'.

By the end of the lesson Emma had a pounding headache and had managed to glamour the colour of her nails, once, for 5 seconds. She stretched out on the grass with her hands over her face.

'This is hard!' she complained through her fingers.

'Of course it is,' replied Regina.

Emma turned her head at the sound of rustling fabric and was surprised to see that Regina had settled down next to her, leaning back on her elbows, and was staring up at the sky.

'Won't the grass ruin your dress?'

'Who says I'm wearing a dress? Maybe it's an illusion.'

Emma felt her cheeks heat up and let her hands fall back over her face.

'Is that something you do a lot? Walk around town naked?'

'It is not.'

Emma groaned and rubbed her temples.

'Headache?' asked Regina.

'The mother of all headaches' Emma grumbled.

'You let the lesson go on too long,' Regina chided.

'I wanted your mansion!'

Regina laughed softly as she sat up and ran her thumb across Emma's forehead. The motion was so quick that Emma noticed the jump in her heart rate before she realised what Regina had done.

'Better?' Regina asked.

'Is what? Oh...' Emma's headache was gone. 'Thank you,' she said shyly.

Regina cleared her throat, suddenly uncomfortable, not even sure why she had done it. The headache was a lesson in pushing yourself too far, a lesson she should have left Emma to learn.

'It's nothing,' she replied. 'I'll teach you soon enough.'

Emma sat up and crossed her legs, staring off into the woods that bordered Regina's mansion.

'Why the curse?' she blurted out. 'Didn't you ever think of just running away, starting a new life in Fairytale Land?'

Regina was silent for a few moments, surprised by the turn in conversation, and tried to decide how to answer. She sighed and decided to try honesty.

'I did run dear, at first. People kept finding me. I think you're familiar with that yourself'.

Emma nodded, remembering opening the door to Henry's eager face.

'It's true,' continued Regina 'a time did come where I could have done it, but by then...' she trailed off. 'All that time you spent running from Henry, did you ever really feel like you'd escaped him?'

'No,' said Emma quietly.

'It was a little like that. I won't say it wasn't about vengeance because it was. But it was also too late to escape everything that had happened. I couldn't live always looking over my shoulder, so I put everyone in front of me.'

Emma nodded but didn't say anything.

'Why do you care anyway Saviour? Is this in the 'How to rehabilitate an Evil Queen' handbook?' Regina snarked, feeling over exposed.

'No,' replied Emma. 'I guess you're just interesting. Is that a problem?'

'I suppose not,' replied Regina after a beat.

Emma lay back down and stared at the clouds.

'What's something you love about this world?' she asked.

'White wine, blue cheese, Parisian designers...' Regina started.

'No, not stuff that's so 'Madam Mayor',' Emma interrupted. 'Something stupid that you love about this world'

Regina was silent for so long Emma thought she wasn't going to answer.

'Jeopardy!', Regina eventually admitted.

'Jeopardy!, Really?'

'I enjoy trivia.'

'But how would you even know any of this world's trivia?' Emma asked.

'You forget that before Henry I had eighteen years with very little to do. I speak seven of this world's languages.'

'Oday ouyay peaksay igpay atinlay?'

Regina rolled her eyes before replying 'Kayo ighteay'.

Emma laughed 'Henry taught you that didn't he?'

'It seems to be an unavoidable childhood phase in this world. Speaking of,' said Regina looking at her watch. 'I need to collect him from soccer.'

'Ok,' said Emma getting up and dusting off her jeans. 'So you'll drop him off Thursday?'

'Just like every week' replied Regina dryly.

'Ok, well thanks for the headache thing.'

'You're welcome,' replied Regina awkwardly, as she moved to get up.

Emma reached out her hand to help her. Regina started at it for a beat before grasping it and letting Emma pull her into a standing position. Without thinking, Emma brushed her thumb over the top of Regina's hand before dropping it abruptly, trying to scrub the embarrassment from her face.

'Well seeya,' said Emma as she turned and walked away, a little faster than normal.

Regina watched her go, her hand still feeling the ghost of Emma's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends! So I'll try and update fairly regularly but I don't write chronologically, so although there are chapters written for much further on in the story, chapter 4 hasn't been written at all! But I'll try not to take too long.**

Emma swung backwards and forwards on her chair, flicking absently through paperwork. When it wasn't being cursed, this town was ridiculously quiet. The phone hadn't rung all day and Neal would be picking up Henry from school. Although she didn't feel 100% comfortable with Neal being back in her life, and Regina liked it even less, Henry wanted to get to know his father. So, barring an immediate catastrophe, or a Lost Boy breaking a window, she had very little to do today. She looked at the clock and made a snap decision. She set up the office phone to forward to her cell and headed towards Regina's mansion.

Regina rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang, having just sat down to allow herself her one guilty pleasure. She flicked the TV off with a sigh and went to open the door. It swung open to reveal Emma Swan.

'Yes Emma?'

'Wanna hang out?' asked Emma with faux confidence.

'Hang out?' repeated Regina dubiously.

'Yeah, like friends,' said Emma, stumbling a little over the last word. 'For fun'.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows but stepped back to allow Emma into the house.

'Cool,' said Emma with a smile. 'I got that cheese you like,' she called back as she walked to the lounge room. 'It fucking stinks'.

'Language Miss Swan,' said Regina as shut the door and followed Emma down the hall.

Emma dumped her bag on the coffee table.

'So what were you up to?'

'Jeopardy! is on,' Regina said reluctantly.

'Is it?' said Emma with faux innocence.

Regina pursed her lips.

'Oh come on!' said Emma. 'This I gotta see!'

Regina sighed and went into the kitchen to grab cheese knives and a platter. She put them roughly on the table and flicked the TV back on.

'Fine'.

'What is Argentina!' Emma yelled. 'Yes! In your face!' she crowed, pointing at Regina.

'Yes dear, that's Regina 27, and Emma 1, well done'.

'No need to be so smug' Emma grumbled

'Says the woman who just screamed 'in your face' at me? And really dear, I am stunned that you would be in any way surprised that I like to win.'

'So what do you normally do now?' asked Emma as the show came to a close.

'I study my wrong answers,' said Regina seriously.

Emma looked at her dumbfounded.

'Well how will I learn?' Regina said with an innocent expression before smirking. 'I go over budgets for your idiot father.'

Although the Charming's had usurped her position as Mayor, they were both hopeless at actually running a town, barring inspirational speeches. Regina wasn't going to let Storybrooke fall apart under their useless and hopefully short lived reign.

'Yeah, I don't want to do that,' said Emma.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her. 'Well you could go do your job?'

'There's nothing to do until someone's grudge from a million years ago means they have to curse a mermaid or something!'

'That mermaid crossed me!'

'What?'

'Oh right, you weren't there for that.'

'You seriously cursed a mermaid? I was kidding!' said Emma, incredulous.

'I undid it!'

'Wow...'

Regina sighed, 'if I agree to do something with you, will you shut up about the mermaid?'

'Yes,' said Emma, appropriating Regina's smirk.

Regina tilted her head to the side, considering her options.

'Can you ride?' she asked finally.

'Like a horse?'

'Yes dear, 'like' a horse'.

'I did once.'

'Good enough,' said Regina 'Wait while I get changed'.

Emma cleared up the dishes from the table and drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter absently until she heard Regina come back down the stairs. She walked out as Regina was picking up her purse and let her eyes flick over the other woman.

'You're wearing jeans.'

'Yes Emma, why do my clothing choices continue to fascinate you?'

'I figured you'd have fancy riding clothes or something'

'I do. I figured I'd slum it like you' said Regina with a grin.

'Hey!'

'Hey nothing, you're the one who's forcing me to entertain you! Get in the car.'

'Can I drive?'

'My Merc? Not now, not ever.'

Regina slapped Emma's hand away twice before Emma gave up on trying to change the violin music Regina had playing through the speakers.

'So Henry said he had to clean out stables for weeks before you let him on a horse, are you driving me up here to shovel shit?'

'Language! And although that is tempting, I'm willing to bend the rules today.'

'Why?'

'Because I hate doing budgets for your father.'

They pulled up at the stables, and Emma followed Regina inside. She'd only been here a few times, to meet Henry's horse and look impressed as David taught him the basics of riding.

Emma stroked the nose of the horse she recognised to be Henry's as Regina paced up and down, looking at the horses with appraising eyes. Eventually she selected one, saddled it, and led it out to Emma.

'Considering your riding experience, or lack thereof, you shouldn't fall off this one. Or at least, if you do it won't be her fault.'

Emma took the reins. It was a pretty horse, she thought. Chestnut coloured, and not as huge or as terrifying as the black demon horse in the corner. The horse Regina was saddling for herself.

'You're going to ride that?' she asked incredulously.

'Him. And yes.'

'He looks like he could eat you.'

'Horses don't eat people Emma.'

'That one would.'

'He's misunderstood,' said Regina fondly.

'Like you?' said Emma, mostly to herself.

'I have a therapist Emma, I don't need another.'

'I just meant, you're kind of scary,' said Emma, trying to explain.

Regina smiled slightly, looking a little proud.

'But like maybe people just don't know that they can'

'What? Ride me?' Regina interrupted.

Emma blushed furiously.

'No! That's not...'

Regina laughed as she swung herself into the saddle, 'You're right, 'hanging out' is fun.'

Emma cautiously lifted herself into the saddle, as the horse waited patiently.

'So what's her name?' Emma asked, gesturing to the horse she was sitting nervously on.

'Katniss,' said Regina with a sigh. 'Henry named her, and those books weren't age appropriate by the way.'

'He liked them!'

'Hmpf'

'And what's murder face called?'

Regina glared at the nickname for her beloved horse.

'His name is Razarač, it's Croation for...'

'Destroyer,' Emma finished.

Regina looked surprised

'Emma 2...' said Emma smugly.

Regina glared before clicking her tongue and guiding Razarač out of the stables. Emma followed at the slow pace Regina set, as they made their way along the roughly marked riding paths.

'This looks like the Enchanted Forest,' Emma noticed.

'It does,' replied Regina softly. 'It's a replica of where Daniel and I used to ride.'

'So you come here a lot?' Emma asked.

'I didn't, for a long time.'

'You miss him,' Emma stated.

'Always,' said Regina quietly.

They rode in silence for awhile, Regina leading the way through the winding trails.

'Do you wish you grew up there?' asked Regina suddenly

'In the Enchanted Forest?' asked Emma, surprised. 'I wish I grew up with a family but... that world. It seemed cruel.'

'You would have been royalty,' said Regina impassively.

'Yeah,' Emma snorted. 'Because that worked out so well for...'

'Me?' Regina finished.

'Well, any of you really,' said Emma. 'But do you really think I'm cut out to be a princess?'

'You might've been,' said Regina with a shrug. 'Princesses aren't necessarily born, they can be made.'

'I'd rather not be made into anything,'

'Like it or not Emma, we all got made into something' said Regina.

They rode in silence for the most part, taking in the scenery, with the odd barb being traded between them. Eventually they wound their way back to the stables, and Razarač was pawing impatiently at the ground they dismounted and led Katniss back inside.

'I'm going to take him out properly,' said Regina. 'He has a lot more energy than Katniss,' she continued, rolling her eyes at the name. Regina considered for a moment.

'Want to ride with us?'

'I can't keep up with you.'

I'm aware of that... I mean ride on Razarač with me. You can handle sitting and holding on, can you not?'

Emma eyed Razarač nervously.

'If you're scared...' taunted Regina.

'I fought a dragon!'

'Well then,' said Regina, offering Emma her hand.

Emma tightened her grip around Regina's waist as they picked up speed. She could see why Regina liked this so much. It was terrifying, and exhilarating. She couldn't really focus on anything except the wind whipping past her, the tension in her thighs as she gripped on for dear life, and Regina. For someone so imposing, Regina was tiny, and Emma's arms fit around her easily. She could feel the quickness of Regina's breath, the muscles moving in her abdomen as she guided the horse, the way Regina felt, pressed firm up against her body.

Suddenly Emma was back in the stables, blue smoke dissipating around her. When Regina and Razarač appeared she was still trying to catch her breath.

'If you were scared, I could have slowed down,' Regina said. 'But I suppose this has been an effective lesson. That was almost impressive.'

'What just happened? And I wasn't sc... ' began Emma, before trailing off.

What had she been?

'You apparated dear, you obviously had issue with where you were, so now you're somewhere else. You'll learn to control it.'

Emma helped Regina brush down the horses, copying her movements and jumping slightly as Regina put her hand over Emma's, correcting her technique without thinking. Regina looked at Emma questioningly.

'Sorry,' Emma said. 'I guess I was in my own world.'

'It's best to pay attention around an animal that can kill you with one kick,' said Regina dryly.

Emma checked her watch as Regina finished putting things away, noticing that the sky was darkening.

'Well I guess I should pick up Henry from Neal's.'

'Ah yes, the sperm donor,' said Regina with an expression of distaste. Emma ignored the barb, not really blaming Regina for feeling the way she did.

'You could join me and Henry for dinner?' Emma offered awkwardly. 'He always loves to see you'.

Regina smiled at the admission. 'Are you sure you're up for microwaving for three?'

'Mean!' said Emma in amusement.

'Mean is for children dear,' said Regina. 'I'm evil, it's classier.'

'Well?' asked Emma. 'Are you going to join us?'

'I supposed I can allow you to disappoint me.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this chapter frustrated me so much I almost abandoned the fic, but I didn't! There was meant to be another part to it but it's not quite done and I'm aware I haven't updated in awhile so I thought I'd put this bit up. The two halves can stand alone and hopefully the next bit will be up in a few days. So... yeah... **

**Chapter Four**

'I've told you! I don't know how I did it!'

'And I've told _you_, I don't believe you.'

Ever since Emma had apparated that first time at the stables, Regina had been obsessed with getting her to do it again. However hard she tried though, and she did try, Emma couldn't do it again.

'What were you feeling when you did it last time?' Regina pushed.

'For the millionth time, I don't know!'

'How can you not know? Does your memory only work in two second increments?'

'Regina we've been at this for hours and I'm exhausted,' Emma pleaded. 'Can't you just let it go for now?'

'You asked me to teach you. Or are you just a waste of my time?' Regina snapped, regretting the comment the minute it left her mouth.

'You know you're not the only magic teacher in this town,' Emma spat back. 'Maybe I'll get Rumplestiltskin to teach me.'

Regina's face twisted in fury. 'You will not go NEAR that man with magic. I will not have that influence near my son. Or my... more tolerable acquaintances'.

'You say the sweetest things,' said Emma dryly.

'My friend,' Regina mumbled.

'Sorry, I didn't quite catch that,' said Emma with a smirk, her anger dissipating.

'Don't push it,' replied Regina with a baleful expression.

'Why is this so important to you? This poofing thing?' said Emma, realising it had never occurred to her to ask.

'Apparation,' Regina corrected. Then she sighed, frustrated and tired. 'Because what if something happens and I'm not there to protect Henry? If you can do this, you can remove him from harm's way and he'll be safe... You'll be safe,' she added softly.

'Oh'.

'However you may be right,' said Regina, suddenly business like. 'We can pick this up another day'.

'Right huh?' said Emma with a grin.

Regina quirked her lip in an almost smile. 'Don't let it go to your head.'

When Henry got into the Bug after soccer practice he found Emma with her head on the steering wheel.

'Hey kid,' she murmured without moving.

'So the lesson didn't go very well?'

'Your Mom can be a slave driver at times.'

'But you guys are still friends right?' said Henry worriedly.

Emma looked up at him. 'Yeah kid, we are. It's pretty important to you isn't it?'

'You're my Moms,' he said, as if that explained everything.

Maybe it did, Emma thought as she drove them to the apartment that Regina had found for Henry and her.

'I don't want my son living in a shoe box with the two idiots,' had been the first thing Regina had said when they'd sat down to talk about Henry's living arrangements. However biggest points of contention had been Neal and Emma's Bug.

'You're going to get him killed driving him around in that... thing' Regina had insisted, repeatedly.

'Hitler made tanks out of these 'things'' Emma had argued.

'I'm really not sure how that's supposed to make me feel better'.

In the end the compromise was a protection spell placed on the Bug, which Emma had been tempted to but never did, test by driving the car into a wall. When Emma brought Neal up for the third time Regina conceded frostily to 'one evening a week, no more, and not on weekends'. Emma suspected that Henry had worn her down with a lot of sulking.

Once they made it up the stairs, Regina would pick out an apartment on the 3rd floor with no elevator, and into the apartment all Emma wanted to do was soak in the bath and pretend that she still believed that there was no such thing as magic but she moved around the kitchen like a zombie making spaghetti for her and Henry.

In spite of, or perhaps because of, Regina's constant jabs about her cooking, Emma tried hard to only feed Henry from a box once a week. She'd even bought a cookbook for God's sake. She wasn't actually sure where it was anymore, but it was the thought that counted.

Henry followed her around the kitchen, pulling a tea towel of the stove before it caught alight and catching the things Emma knocked off the bench.

'Ma, maybe you need to sit down? Mom thinks all we eat is instant food anyway and I'm pretty sure she'd be madder if you set the kitchen on fire.'

'But it's almost done,' murmured Emma sleepily.

Henry peered into the saucepan and grimaced.

'It's really not.'

Emma glanced at the attempted spaghetti.

'Yeah ok, are you sure you don't mind?'

'I _really_ don't,' replied Henry, already pouring the sauce down the sink and pulling an instant meal out of the freezer.

'Ok ok, homework after dinner ok? I'm just gonna have a bath.'

'Yep,' replied Henry eyeing the television.

'Homework Henry, I mean it.'

Emma rolled her eyes when she heard the TV faintly through the wall as she soaked in the tub. Just her luck to start doing this Mothering thing at the rebellious phase. Half asleep, her thoughts drifted of their own accord until she was back at her day at the stables with Regina. She knew that Regina was right, that there must have been something to trigger the poofing thing but she was too tired to wrack her brain for it once again. Instead she remembered the feeling of the wind whipping past her, and how she'd felt both terrified and safe with her arms wrapped around Regina. Regina had smelt sweeter than Emma had thought she would, like apples predictably, but not overpoweringly so. The scent was soft, like the brushes of Regina's skin Emma had felt. It'd be nice to feel that skin again, her hazy brain whispered to her and she felt a sudden sharp longing that she didn't understand. Unbeknownst to her, blue smoke started to swirl faintly around her fingertips, before she quickly pushed the thoughts away.


End file.
